


Guess The Cybe

by Draikinator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: It's fluff baby





	Guess The Cybe

__“Does he have a flight based alt mode?”

“Yup.”

“Is it a helicopter?”

“Nope.”

“A plane?”

Rewind made a wiggly hand gesture.

“A jet?”

“There ya go.”

Chromedome snorted and sipped at a fruity engex cocktail, legs curled up against the booth, leaning forward on the table. Rewind swirled a stirstick in his absently, other hand tracing shapes into Chromedome’s forearm.

“Is he green?”

“No.”

“Is he blue?”

“Yes!”

“Is he…” Chromedome mulled for a moment, then tried to snort through his vocalizer, “is it Brainstorm?”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner,” cheered Rewind flatly, sitting up. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” Chromedome said, leaning backward, “I’ve got one.”

“Are they a Cybe?”

“Yep.”

“Post-war?”

  
“Nope.”

“Hm,” said Rewind, finishing his engex, “Big category. Land based alt mode?”

“Nope.”

“Flight based?”

“Wrong again, sweetspark.”

“Hum,” Rewind said ponderously, “Hey, look over there!” he said, pointing behind Chromedome.

“What?” Chromedome said, turning around. Rewind reached across the table and took his drink.

“Beastformer?” Rewind asked, innocently.

Chromedome frowned, “You could have just asked, you know I would have given it to you. Swerve! I need another Luna 03. Rocks, please. No, not a Beastformer.”

“Yeah, but you’re cute when you pout. Secondary functionality alt mode?”

“Yup,” said Chromedome, taking his new drink from Swerve.

“Yikes,” said Rewind, “That’s a hard one. I thought you liked me.”

“I liked my drink,” Chromedome scoffed, taking a sip.

“Still alive?”

“As far as I know.”

“Tha narrows it down, unfortunately,” Rewind sighed, then tipped back his stolen engex and finished it, too. “Joined a faction?”

“Yeah.”

“Con?”

“Bot.”

“You ever met ‘em?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I ever met ‘em?”

“Pass.”

Rewind cocked an eyebrow ridge at him, “Okay, interesting. Are they bigger than you?”

“Nah.”

“Bigger than me?”

“Pass.”

Rewind paused, then leaned forward mischievously, “Is he handsome?”

“Oh, very.”

“Is he really smart?”

“The smartest.”

“Brave?”

“The bravest!”

“Your favourite bot of all time ever?”

“When he isn’t stealing my cocktails.”

Rewind leaned forward to bump their mouthplates together, “Idiot.”


End file.
